BabyVengers
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: A babyfic featuring our dear Avengers and some friends!


**Avengers babies! Why can they speak perfect English to each other and not the adults? Rugrats syndrome. Featuring the Avengers and a few special guests. By special guests, I mean two of the Avengers from the comics, some friends of the Avengers, and...well, you'll see. No Pepper, though. I don't like Pepper.**

Bruce Banner hugged his green teddy bear to his small chest. The three-year-old didn't want to be in this big room, even if it did have lots of toys. Nobody was here but the red-haired lady sitting at her desk. He wanted to talk to someone his age.

At least he got his wish rather quickly.

A boy, smaller than him, came through the door with a brown-haired man in a suit. While he looked around, looking a bit nervous as well, the red-haired lady stood up.

"Phil!" she said happily to the man. Then she knelt down in front of the boy. "And you must be Clint. I'm Maria."

The little blond crossed his arms and nodded, looking skeptical and a bit grumpy. "Yeah."

"Well, you can go over there and play with Bruce."

Clint's gaze shot towards Bruce a little too quickly. The brunette's eyes widened and his grip on his teddy tightened. Slowly, Clint made his way forward, looking at Bruce the same way he had looked at Maria.

"Hi," said Bruce shyly.

Clint blinked, surprised the other boy could talk. "Your bear's green," he said.

Bruce sat down. "Yeah, he is."

Clint mimicked him. "Why?"

"I dunno."

There was a bit of silence as the little blond thought on that. Then Phil came over.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Clint simply pointed at the green bear. Phil never understood him when he actually talked.

"Cute," said Phil, grinning. "Well, Clint, I've gotta go. I'll be back later, alright?"

Clint gave a salute, which made Phil hug him before leaving.

"Is he your dad?" asked Bruce.

"Naw. He's just Phil. But he's basically my dad. Kinda. I dunno."

Clint looked a little embarrassed, so Bruce didn't push him about it. And instead of going on about parents, the two focused their attention on the now-opening door. A black-haired boy came running in, looking very happy for no reason. He looked happier when he saw the two boys in the corner.

"Hiya!" he called, running over. "I'm Tony, I'm three, and my favorite color's red. Just sayin'."

Clint managed a wave.

"Hi, Tony," said Bruce.

"Ah! Hi cute one! What's your name?"

"Bruce..."

"Okay," said Tony, smiling. Then he turned to Clint. "Who are you, shorty?"

Clint crossed his arms and made a face at the name. "Clint, and I'm _not_ short."

"Yeah, sure you aren't," replied Tony. "Why's your bear green?"

Bruce shrugged. Why was everyone questioning the color of his bear all of a sudden? Still, at least Tony was now distracted by a large toy robot.

"I'm going to make real ones of these when I'm older!" announced Tony happily, waving the toy around.

"Sounds hard," said Bruce.

"Sounds stupid," muttered Clint, going to look for a toy.

"I heard that!"

"Don't care!"

Tony made a face at Clint. "Was he this mean before?"

"I don't think he's being mean; you shouldn't have called him short."

"But he is!"

"It still isn't nice."

Tony pouted at his new friend. So what if that Clint kid was short? It wasn't his fault!

"Mreh," was all Tony could sort of mumble before resuming playing with the toy robot.

Bruce looked at him for a moment, then looked over at Clint, who was playing with a Snake Eyes toy. He absently worried if the two would get along.

"NO. NOPE. NOT GONNA DO IT!"

The scream of another boy their age arriving directed the attention of the three. In through the door burst a large man with two kids near him, the bigger one dragging the little one inside. The little struggling one had black hair and some sharp-looking teeth.

"Shut up, Jimmy," commanded the bigger boy. "Me and dad gotta leave."

'Jimmy' crossed his arms. "Shut up, Victor, or I'll kick your ass."

Tony, Bruce, and Clint's eyes widened. Bad word!

"I'd like to see you try."

With that, Victor sort of tossed his brother into the huge playroom and left with the dad. 'Jimmy' glared at the door.

"Gonna kick his ass," he muttered, looking around. Then he noticed the others. "GRAH! What the hell? Who're you guys?"

"Bruce."

"Clint."

"I'm Tony! And, wow, you're as short as Clint, Jimmy!"

Jimmy growled. "I ain't Jimmy, I'm Logan, and I _ain't _short, porcupine."

Tony's eyes widened and he put both hands up in surrender. "You're right, you aren't short. Just Clint."

"HEY!"

Logan scrunched his nose at Tony. He didn't like this kid and his toy robot. Heck, he didn't like any of these kids or there stupid toys. Speaking of...

"Why do you got a green bear?"

Bruce was going to explain with his usual 'I don't know' when two more boys came through the door. One boy was tall, blond, and sort of muscly, and the other was shortish (though not as short as Clint or Logan), had black hair, and was kind of skinny.

"Look, Bucky, kids!" the blond one said.

The woman who had accompanied the two went to talk with Maria like all adults before as the blond kid and Bucky approached the steadily-growing group.

"Hi!" said the blond, happy. "I'm Steve! This is Bucky! Nice robot."

Logan refused to say anything, and Tony was busy protecting his robot, but the others were nice and made introductions for them.

"Alright, nine more," they heard Maria mumble.

Logan frowned at the words and retreated to a corner. Bruce, Clint, Steve, Bucky, and a reluctant Tony continued talking and sort of playing with the toys. Tony wouldn't let any one touch the robot, though.

"Tony, you should share!" said Steve after about five minutes.

"He shouldn't share if he doesn't want to," said a new voice.

As if he had just appeared, a boy with slicked-back raven hair loomed nearby, looking at them with a bored expression. How long had he been there?!

"Loki!" said yet someone else. "Look at this hammer!"

The boy named Loki flinched as a large blond bounded up to him, his loud voice making even Logan look at him.

"I don't care about your stupid hammer, Thor."

Thor made a face at Loki. "It is a wonderful hammer!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry for him," said Loki to the group. "He's a bit...ugh."

Tony nodded sagely in agreement. Steve, Bruce, and Bucky just raised their eyebrows and continued playing. Clint was now a bit busy staring at Loki, trying to figure out how he had been so quiet.

"What are your names?" asked Thor. "And why is that bear green?"

He had really brushed off what Loki said, huh? The introductions were made again, and Bruce just ignored the bear question. He wouldn't answer it until the other three were here.

"We have seven more kids coming in," said Tony.

"How d'you know that?" asked Bucky.

"I can do math real good!"

"Lucky."

"I'm better at LEGOS, though."

"LEGOS are stupid!"

A girl! All of the boys, including Logan, looked towards the source of the voice. From Maria's desk walked a girl with red hair, and a serious look.

"I'm Natasha, and I'll learn your names later. I like that bear, too, so I won't ask why it's green."

Finally!

"Kids, are the others here yet?" called Maria from her desk.

"No!" called Thor in his very loud voice. Then the door opened again, revealing two more boys. "I mean yes!"

The two new boys came to a halt in front of Maria's desk, with a man right behind them.

"I'm Wade!" said the taller one. "And this is Peter. Okay, I'm gonna go see the people over there!"

The kid named Wade ran over, straight through the huge knot of kids and straight over to Logan.

"Hi, person! Why do you look so grumpy? Did you not eat a chimichanga, or something? Or is the green bear annoying you, because I really like the green bear, because I saw them on sale at the store and they were really cool!"

Logan looked like he was going to slap Wade across the face. It was easy to tell that he didn't like people who talked too much.

"Oh, yeah! That's Peter over there! He likes spiders, which is kinda weird because nobody likes spiders. Oh, hey, a girl!"

Natasha gave Wade a look. "Get near me and I'll hurt you."

"Really? Get near you like how? Here?" Wade took a step forward. "Or here?" Another step. "Or do I have to be touching you, cause I wouldn't, cause you're a girl."

Someone make the rambling stop!

"Alright, kids!" called Maria. "Time to quiet down."

Oh, thank the gods!

**YAY, WADE! I know he wasn't an Avenger ever, but he's the universe-hopper and I really love him.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and chimichangas shall be rewarded to reviewers! (That is, if Wade doesn't get them first.)**


End file.
